


When Pig met Watson

by jam82



Series: The Instagram Chronicles [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nick wanted to do was make breakfast for his boyfriend and maybe wake him up in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Pig met Watson

The problem with Pig is that she is too naive and trusting for her own good. Or rather the probelm with Pig is that she is too naive and trusting for Nick's poor heart. Liam had arrived back home sometime in the middle of the night, so Nick being the brilliant boyfriend he was (or at least that's what he kept reminding people whenever he got the chance) decided to come by after the show with a bag full of groceries. All Nick wanted to do was make breakfast for his boyfriend and maybe wake him up in his own special way if the smells of his cooking didn't do it. What he didn't expect to see when he turned around to see what had gotten Pig so excited was a giant monster of a dog (Nick would insist that it was at least 10 times bigger than Pig and snarling when someone - usually Louis when he was in a teasing mood - brought up the incident).

Now a more street smart or cautious dog than Pig might have realised that barking and excitedly running around the much bigger dog that had approached her might not have been the best idea. Luckily for Pig, Watson wasn't interested in turning the smaller dog into breakfast as he started sniffing the newcomer and let out a low wroof making her stop in front of him. Tilting their heads both dogs seemed to be judging the other until Watson decided that Pig didn't pose much of a threat and lay himself down on the floor looking up at Nick. Pig took this as an invitation to use Watson as a pillow, moving around and nudging at Watson until she deemed him to be in the perfect position for her use. 

Cursing his stupid dog, Nick tried to call Pig over to him before Watson got tired of the treatment and snapped at her. Grabbing the nearest object that might be considered a weapon, Nick wielded it about ready to strike if the intruder dared to attack his girl. Trying to scare off the bigger dog, Nick started stomping his feet and make himself seem bigger but Watson just tilted his head confused at the antics of the strange human.

The noises from the kitchen carried to the bedroom where an exhausted Liam tried to make sense of the noises that had woken him from a rather nice dream. Checking his phone for the time he decided the only way he was going to get some sleep was to investigate the sound and figure out a way to stop it. Stretching he found a pair of joggers and put them on.

Liam sleepily walked into his kitchen to see what had woken him up when he was sure he was home alone. The sight made him take a step back and rub his eyes before stepping forward again and confirming that yes, that was indeed Nick backed into a corner of the kitchen waving a chorizo at a confused Watson while hissing at Pig to come back to him. Fighting the laughter that was trying to escape, Liam quickly took a photo of the scene in front of him before walking over and getting down on the floor to scratch Watson and Pig behind the ears earning him enthusiastic licks from both of them.

Nick shrieks a "Careful, that great beast will eat both of you" as he finally manages to catch Pig's collar and drag her towards safety while Watson is occupied by greeting his owner. Looking at the gentle giant next to him, Liam rubbed Watson's tummy when he rolled over "this one? He's just a big softie". Nick didn't seem convinced of this despite the floppy look of the dog.

Smiling Liam gets up from his knees and walks over to Nick. "I promise I will always protect you from any great beasts that cross your path" with that he pulled Nick in for a soft kiss that ended with Nick mumbling a soft "welcome home" before looking down to where the dogs were now feasting on the chorizo he had dropped when Liam kissed him. Thinking of the meal he had planned on making a forlorn "my beautiful sausage" escaped his lips causing Liam to laugh and attempt a wink before saying "I'll give you sausage" not giving Nick a chance to react as he was hoisted over Liam's shoulder and carried into the bedroom for a proper welcoming.


End file.
